This invention relates to an extraction process. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the use of dimethyl sulfoxide as an extractant. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to a process of phase separation for separating olefin and dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) in the presence of water. In still another aspect of the invention it relates to the fractionation of a mixture of DMSO and water to obtain a dried DMSO product.
Various processes are known which have as a product a stream containing a mixture of an olefin and the paraffin that corresponds in number of carbon atoms in the molecule to that olefin. Such mixtures are usually difficult to separate because boiling points of the components of the mixture are in a range that make distillation difficult, if not impossible. Such mixtures are, therefore, usually separated by an extraction process. Although the extraction processes permit the separation of the olefin and paraffin, the separation of the extractant from the component that it has dissolved from the original mixture to provide an economical process for recycling extractant through the separation system can require the expenditure of a great amount of energy. In the present invention a process is proposed that realizes considerable energy savings over conventional separation processes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for separating olefins and paraffins that is energy efficient. It is another object of this invention to provide an integrated system for the extraction of olefins from a stream containing paraffins and olefins.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon studying this specificaton, the drawing, and the appended claims.